


The Right One

by Bourdieflies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bruises, Drabbles, Height difference, M/M, angry confused neymar, cute touching, lovesick puppy munir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles. Future pairings will be added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruises (Rafinha "Rafael" Alcântara / Marc-André ter Stegen)

**Author's Note:**

> Rafinha/Marc-André

It was a rough game. Elbows and curse words were thrown every few minutes. Rafinha was not spared from this onslaught of bruises. It was a rough game but that's how football goes. Rafa likes a fight, but only when they win. And they did, which makes the bruises more like trophies instead of just _purpleblueyellow_ splotches.

Marc doesn't like bruises on his own pale skin. They make him look unhealthily pale. They make him look sick and weak and not him.

He doesn't like seeing them on Rafa either. He doesn't like seeing his boyfriend hurt. But when he peels the soft shirt away, he makes sure to kiss every single bruise since his idiot boyfriend always calls them trophies. And boy, does he love trophies.

Rafa loves the color of a bruise on Marc's skin. He could never purposely bruise his baby, and he hates when a striker hits a ball too hard into the German's side, but the colors are so interesting. Marc's skin is like a blank canvas and bruises are just temporary splotches of color.

He is beautiful every second of the day. He is beautiful with bruised skin, red lips, even when his hair sticks up in random places. Marc-André is his work of art, with or without the colors of bruises littering his pale skin.


	2. Affection (Rafinha "Rafael" Alcântara / Marc-André ter Stegen)

Everyday, Rafinha has to touch Marc. Either a simple brush of hands, or a chaste kiss to the cheek, or a full on hug, touching Marc was therapeutic to him. 

Marc wasn't a very touchy person. But when he met moved to Spain, he learned to adapt to the affectionate ways of his teammates. Especially Rafinha, who loved to just jump on his back whenever he got the chance. 

When they got together, the touching didn't increase or decrease. It just changed. Rafa knew that Marc wasn't fond of touching, but Marc didn't mind Rafa touching him. 

He only ever wanted Rafinha to touch him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on an IPod Touch so there might be some mistakes!


	3. Hot Temper (Neymar Jr / Munir El Haddadi)

Munir was a burning ball of temper and spirit. He was young but there was potential. Just like someone else on the team. 

Neymar hated him since they were so alike. Neymar was a smiling face in training, but the right amount of pushing and spitting had him rearing his head like a high strung horse. 

Once upon time, Neymar was as angry and temperamental as Munir. 

Munir never realized how alike they were. All he ever noticed about Neymar was how beautiful he was. They way he played, how he smiled, the way his laugh seemed to transform his entire face.

Munir wanted Neymar to push him against a wall and kiss him senseless. 

Neymar didn't know if he wanted to kiss or punch Munir.

Neymar was Munir's idol. 

Munir was a dirty thought Neymar had during the darkest times of night.


	4. Differences (Rafinha "Rafael" Alcântara / Marc-André ter Stegen)

Like every couple, they had their differences. 

Rafinha would only have to raise up a bit on his toes and his lips would find Marc's, while Marc would only have to lean over.

Marc's hands were big enough to engulf Rafa's hands. His touch was soft when he would hold Rafa up, but rough enough when he held him down. 

Rafinha was fast, easily pleased, and easily aroused. Well, Marc was too, but that was only because of Rafinha. 

They both weren't easily angered but their anger was something to fear. 

Rafa was seemingly happy all the time, but Marc had a neutral face most of the time. 

They were different, but similar. One in the same, but one in a million.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by finding out how tall Marc is. 
> 
> Ps. Marc is 6'2 (1.88m) and Rafinha is 5'9 (1.79m)


	5. Everything (Munir El Haddadi / Sandro Ramírez)

_Toxic_. Toxic is what his feelings were. Munir knew Neymar wasn't a bad person. He was a lovely person, full of love and spirit. But his love would never be for Munir. They would be for number 10, d10s, Lionel Messi. 

When he finally realized it, he broke. Like a teenager suffering their first heartbreak (it was his first heartbreak, give him a break) he sulked and grew angrier. His glares were sharp, his laughter was fake, his kicks stronger. 

Munir hoped Neymar noticed. 

Neymar did. 

Sandro did too. 

Sandro's eyes would follow Munir throughout practice. Unlike Neymar, Munir was more than a thought to Sandro. He was a feeling, an affection, a love, if he dared say. 

Munir was, is, all Sandro ever wanted. 

He was the one who Sandro wanted to hold, to kiss, to love. 

He wanted his everything. 

And in the end? 

Well, Sandro became Munir's everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Munir deserved some love after the last drabble I wrote about him. 
> 
> (This is not the last you'll see of him, I promise)


End file.
